


Say Cheese!

by MsChievous



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute bois being cute, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, I guess you could see this as romantic, but I drew it thinking they're just being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Day 2 of Prompto Week: Favorite Pairing -Selfie





	Say Cheese!




End file.
